far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Video List - 2017
January January 1 *''Submerged - Part 3 - The Pus Men Are Here!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 637 - Eclipse Year!'' January 2 *''Cement Mixer of Doom! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 12 - Jump Scare'' *''New Home on Terran - ASTRONEER (FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!)'' (Live) January 3 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 04 - Spaceship Disaster!'' *''Submerged - Part 4 - EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!'' January 4 *''Mindcrack Season 6: First Branch Mine Ever! (Chill Q&A Rambling Stream)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 638 - Continuing On'' *''Minecraft BINGO - REMINDER: FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 5 *''Submerged - Part 5 - They Saved Me?'' *''Dodger of Cones...and Camper Trailers - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Journey to the Center of the Planet - REMINDER - FLoB-athon Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 6 *''Surprise Crashing into OMGChad's Game - ASTRONEER Multiplayer'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 639 - Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa!'' January 7 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (Live) January 8 *''Milk Delivery for Busto! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 05 - We Found a DEAD GUY! (and Dynamite!)'' January 9 *''Let's Play Vestige - Exploration Game (Twitch VOD)'' *''Busto's Reluctant Ambulance Ride - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 10 *''Minecraft BINGO: Final Seed Challenges of 2016!'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 06 - Big Spaceship'' January 11 *''Still Recovering from FLoB-ATHON - Minecraft BINGO, Mindcrack? Question mark?'' (Live) January 12 *''Ice, Ice...Maybe? Settling the Tundra world - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 13 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 07 - Tour of the Solar System'' January 14 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Triple Busto Takedown - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 15 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 08 - Untamed Moon Rover!'' January 16 *''Ceiling Busto is Watching You - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 17 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 09 - Crater Rim Moon Base'' January 19 *''Let's Play NIVA - Deer Wolf Fish Lion Forest God (Twitch VOD)'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 10 - Circumnavigating the Moon!'' *''Fly Me Through The Moon - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 20 *''Submerged - Part 6 - Collecting all the Secrets'' *''Building the 3,116,936 F3 Monument - Far Lands or Bust - Minecraft BETA 1.7.3'' (Live) January 21 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 11 - Drill Causes Our First Game Crash'' January 22 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 640 - The 3,116,936 F3 Monument!'' January 23 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 12 - Sending a Rover to Orbit'' *''More Dangerous Moon Science in Astroneer - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 24 *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - 10 Subs to Five HUNDOOOO - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 25 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 13 - Polar Base on Radiated Planet'' *''The DiRT Road to PAX South! - Conelanders League Stuffs'' (Live) January 27 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 14 - No Resin For You!'' January 28 *''LIVE from PAX South - BUSTO GOES TO TEXAS - Saturday, Jan 28th, 5:00pm EST'' (Live) January 29 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 15 - Monster Ate My Truck!'' January 31 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 16 - New Year's Road Trip'' *''PAX South Recap and Minecraft BINGO Maybe?'' (Live) February February 2 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 17 - Disappointing Dynamite'' *''CHILL AF Space Engine Stream'' (Live) February 3 *''BeamNG.Drive Story Mode! What is this, a video game?'' *''I Ain't Afraid of No Spikey Death Balls! - Arid Planet Base'' (Live) February 4 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 18 - Secondary Terran Base'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 13 - The Cistern'' February 5 *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 1'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders - Snow Covered Alpine'' *''Iron Kurtain (We found iron) - The Struggle to Maintain 500 Subs'' (Live) February 6 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 19 - The Deepest Caves'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 14 - Centaur Glitch'' February 7 *''BeamNG.Drive Senseless Destruction Campaign'' *''Minecraft Super Brawl Builder - with SethBling, DocM77, AnderZEL'' *''Minecraft BINGABINGABINGO!'' (Live) February 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 20 - Tunneling to the Core'' *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (YouTube) February 9 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 15 - Too Many Frames!'' February 10 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 21 - Science Closer to the Core!'' *''RAVENFIELD - Nostalgic Battlefield Combat Indie Game (Free Beta 5)'' February 11 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 16 - Hipster Cat'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders - We Wet our Whistle in Wales'' February 12 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 22 - CORE OF THE PLANET TERRAN!'' *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 2'' February 13 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 17 - Actual Puzzles!'' February 14 *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (YouTube) February 15 *''RAVENFIELD - Huge Desert Battle Stalemate (Free Beta 5)'' February 16 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 23 - Hollowing Out the Core'' February 18 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 24 - Terrible Tundra'' February 20 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 25 - Zebra Balls!'' February 22 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 26 - We Found Voyager!'' February 24 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 27 - Bore Through The Moon'' February 26 *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 4'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 28 - Core of the Moon'' February 28 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 29 - Case of the Disappearing Rovers'' March March 2 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 30 - Our Rovers Return!'' March 4 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 31 - Rover Journey from Hell'' March 6 *''Driving Vlog - Six Year YouTube Anniversary - I'm Moving!'' March 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 32 - North Pole Hole Begins!'' March 22 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 33 - A Tunnel THROUGH the Moon!'' March 24 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 34 - Falling Through The Moon'' March 26 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 35 - Return to the Arid Planet'' March 28 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 36 - Underground Arid Planet Base'' *''Return of the KurtJMac from Seattle! - March 28, 2017'' (Live) March 30 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 37 - Planetary Destruction!'' *''Roadway infrastructure that has multiple consensually open relationships at the same time - PolyBridge'' (Live) April April 1 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 38 - Underground Launch Pad'' *''The Road to Finish 99th (First Time Playing)'' (Live) April 3 *''Avoid the Circle Simulator 2017 (I'm Very Bad At It)'' (Live) April 4 *''Driving Through the Moon & Other Science in ASTRONEER'' (Live) April 5 *''Follow the Nipple! with Coestar, ConeDodger, Avidya - Playerunknown's Battlegrounds'' (Live) April 6 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 39 - Centripetal Moon Hole'' April 7 *''Follow the Nipple! with Coestar, ConeDodger, Avidya - Playerunknown's Battlegrounds'' (YouTube) *''The Goggles! They do nothing! - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 40 - Rover in the Core'' *''Should I go to the doctor and ask about this red dot? - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 10 *''Finishing TR: Anniversary for the pittance of YouTube views - !humble Monthly Deals'' (Live) April 11 *''Goggles & Cranks & Frags & !Late - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 12 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 18 - Slice! It's Puzzle Time!'' April 13 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 19 - MLG Shortcuts'' *''When A Sk8tr Boi Steals Your Guns - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 14 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 20 - Rubik's Cube'' April 15 *''Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017)'' (Live) *''Bonus Stream of Frags and Sadness - !humble'' (Live) April 17 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 21 - Beams of Light'' April 18 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 22 - A Ball to Squish Rats'' *''Shorn from this Earth - !humble'' (Live) April 19 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 23 - Pillars of Frustration'' *''Hello Darkness, My Old Friend - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 20 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 24 - Skater Boy'' *''BLAZIN' New Trails in SpinTires - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 21 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 25 - Salt Mines'' *''Let's Grapple Our Lumber - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 22 *''Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017)'' (YouTube) *''I'll Butter Your Frying Pan - Don't forget the !humble deals'' (Live) April 24 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 01 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 26 - Bloody Knuckles'' April 25 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 27 - Timed Puzzles'' *''Like Space Engine but better! kurtScience - Don't forget the !humble deals!'' (Live) *''The Wild Eternal - Don't forget the !humble deals!'' (Live) April 26 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 02 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 28 - Skinless Doppelganger'' April 27 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 29 - Not-So Final Conflict!'' *''Demon Babies & Peripheral Ghosts - Don't forget the !humble deals'' (Live) April 28 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 03 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 30 - Liquid Hot Magma'' *''The Wild Eternal starring Sean Connery as The Avatar of Dreams'' (Live) April 29 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 31 - Natla's New Moves (Final Boss)'' *''Diff-Lock for the Soul - !humble Bundle with SpinTires'' (Live) April 30 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 04 (Flood Map)'' May May 1 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 05 (Flood Map)'' May 2 *''Crafting Recipe for a Coat Rack - !humble giveaways¡'' (Live) May 3 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 06 (Flood Map)'' *''Friends Frag First - Then Last Chance for DiRT Rally !Humble Monthly'' (Live) May 5 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 07 (The Hill)'' *''Might as well give it a shot - Portal 2: The Second One!'' (Live) May 6 *''Pacifist Survival Run - No Guns!'' May 7 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 08 (The Hill)'' May 8 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 1 - Talking Fox!'' *''Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER'' (Live) May 9 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 09 (The Hill)'' *''Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER'' (YouTube) *''Sometimes a Sticky White Liquid is just a Sticky White Liquid'' (Live) May 10 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 2 - Ghosts and Gremlins'' *''DiRT Rally Finale Finally!'' (Live) May 11 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 10 (The Hill)'' *''ESSENCE: The Fragrance for People Who Haven't Left The House in Ten Days'' (Live) May 12 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 3 - Lion Attack!'' *''You May Have Read About Me on the Internet - Possible Pacifist PUBG'' May 15 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 4 - Watched By Bears'' *''RAVENFIELD First-Look! - Available on Steam Early Access May 18'' (Live) May 16 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 11 (The Hill)'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Island'' May 17 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 5 - Elephant Ride'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Dustbowl (Airplanes!)'' May 18 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 12 (The Hill)'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Temple (NEW MAP)'' *''Guess This Is A Thing I Should Do - Super Professional Stream Time'' (Live) May 19 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 6 - Very Lost in the Caves'' *''In Search of the Sunchips Place - Journey of a Car Boy'' (Live) *''Pacifist Mode But With Guns And Shooting People - PUBGUBGUBUGUBUB'' (Live) May 21 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 7 - Avatar of Disappointment'' May 22 *''We're Playing This Series Backwards - Tomb Raider: Legend - !humble'' (Live) May 23 *''Busto Explores the Car Boys' Vortex - BeamNG DRIVE'' *''Let's Unlock More Outfits! - Tomb Raider: Legend - !humble'' (Live) May 24 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 1 - Product Placement'' May 25 *''MIXING it up a bit today: Ravenfield then PUBG? - !humble Giveaways!'' May 26 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 2 - Soccer Goal'' *''Short Tomb Raider Stream - !humble Giveaways! - !shirts Sale!'' (Live) May 28 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 3 - Confusing Series of Events'' May 29 *''All The Things! - !humble Giveaways! - !shirts Sale!'' (Live) May 30 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 4 - Evening Attire'' *''This Game Has Very Not Good Reviews! - !humble'' (Live) May 31 *''A Guude Boy Frags - !humble'' (Live) June June 1 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 5 - Spinny Death Blades!'' June 2 *''New Emotes, Same Kurt - !humble'' (Live) June 3 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 6 - Boss Battle Dialogue'' June 5 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 641 - Season 7: Shoeless!'' June 6 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 7 - Train to Frustration Town'' *''What's A Schedule? - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 7 *''Let's Play EVERYTHING - You've never seen anything like this...'' June 8 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''Where Does The Day Go? - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 10 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 642 - Woolen Mirage'' *''No RiME or Reason - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 11 *''Shouting At Spheres RiME - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 12 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''A Good Shoutsboy (RiME) - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 13 *''Something Snarky About E3'' (Live) June 14 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 643 - Angry Spider Boys'' *''Maybe We'll Find Frag Friendos - Stream Schedule FFFFFFF'' (Live) June 15 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 11 - Snow Leopard'' June 16 *''RiME - 01 - Another Fox Spirit Guide! (Livestream VOD)'' *''Maxwell Bartholomew Payneston Esq. - Old Games, Old-ish Gamer'' (Live) June 17 *''Maxwell Bartholomew Payneston Esq. - Old Games, Old-ish Gamer Day Two'' (Live) June 18 *''RiME - 02 - Understanding the Orb! (Livestream VOD)'' *''A Few Hours of Payne - (Short Streamo)'' (Live) June 19 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 12 - Precursor to Underworld!'' June 20 *''RiME - 03 - Giant Toilet Swirl (Livestream VOD)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 644 - In Search of Pi'' June 21 *''Max Payne (2001) - 01 - Laden With Foreboding (Livestream)'' *''Wheelhouse Wednesday Whreckeft with: !cone'' (Live) June 22 *''RiME - 04 - Murder Bird! (Livestream VOD)'' *''Kurt Plays Overwatch! j/k j/k Minecraft BINGO!'' (Live) June 23 *''Max Payne (2001) - 02 - Vinnie's Boss Battle Is Bugged! (Livestream)'' June 24 *''F1 2016 - BAHRAIN Qualifying - Self-Imposed Handicap!'' *''RiME - 05 - Endless Hallway of Confusion (Livestream VOD)'' *''Only Playing the Best of Games - Shirts on !Sale'' (Live) June 25 *''F1 2016 - BAHRAIN Race - Sudden Start!'' *''Max Payne (2001) - 03 - Playing The Drums (Livestream)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 645 - Double Pi Hole'' June 26 *''RiME - 06 - Awaken the Robots (Livestream VOD)'' *''Heavily Armed - The "Ocean City Racing" of Shooters'' June 27 *''Max Payne (2001) - 04 - Secret Shipping Container Guy (Livestream)'' June 28 *''RiME - 07 - Time to Get Sad (Livestream VOD)'' *''Wreckfest Updated!'' (Live) June 29 *''Max Payne (2001) - 05 - Lara Croft's Mansion (Livestream)'' *''Max Payne Looks Different...Plus, a Physics Engine!'' (Live) June 30 *''RiME - 08 - The Key (Livestream VOD)'' July July 1 *''F1 2016 - CHINA Qualifying - Pickle on the Side'' *''Bee Eye En Gee Oooh? - Minecraft BINGO'' (Live) July 2 *''F1 2016 - CHINA Race - Sabotage!'' *''Max Payne 2 or Something? Let's Figure It Out Together! :D'' (Live) July 3 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 646 - Worst. Monument. Ever.'' *''Max Payne 2 - Hopefully With Less Accidental Nudity!'' (Live) July 4 *''Max Payne (2001) - 06 - Self Destruct Sequence (Livestream)'' July 6 *''Max Payne (2001) - 07 - Matrix Lobby Scene (Livestream)'' July 7 *''Heavily Armed - Adventures of the Egg Boss'' July 8 *''F1 2016 - RUSSIA Qualifying - Moist Miscalculations'' *''Max Payne (2001) - 08 - Ending at the Beginning (Livestream)'' July 9 *''F1 2016 - RUSSIA Race - We're Not Experts!'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne - 01'' July 10 *''Max Payne 2: Keep Mike the Cowboy Alive - 02'' July 11 *''Max Payne 2: We've Got Backup - 03'' July 12 *''Max Payne 2: CENSORED CENSORED - 04'' June 13 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 647 - Impressionists in the City'' *''Escorting Captain Baseballbat Boy - Max Payne 2 (Finishing?)'' (Live) July 14 *''Max Payne 2: Playing the Piano - 05'' *''This game contains iodine, a necessary nutrient'' (Live) July 15 *''F1 2016 - ESPAÑA Qualifying - Math Jokes'' *''My First Time Playing PUBG... ...This Month!'' (Live) July 16 *''F1 2016 - ESPAÑA Race - Cone Gets Raptured'' *''Max Payne 2: Goofing at the Precinct - 06'' July 17 *''Summer in the City - Chill, Probably Short Stream'' (Live) July 18 *''Max Payne 2: Funhouse Shootout - 07'' *''KurtScience News, Humble Giveaway, then a game with a cat!'' (Live) July 20 *''Max Payne 2: Playing as Mona Sax - 08'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 648 - Grocery Delivery'' July 21 *''The Patron Server Lives! - !humble'' (Live) July 22 *''F1 2016 - MONACO "Qualifying" - That'll Buff Out'' *''Max Payne 2: Very Exposed - 09'' *''What's new in the realm of Spikey Death Balls? - !humble'' (Live) July 23 *''F1 2016 - MONACO Race - Accordion'' *''The kurtScience is more difficult to find!'' (Live) July 24 *''Max Payne 2: Back at the Beginning - 10'' *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 1 - Dirty Melons'' July 25 *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 2 - Everybody Have Pants?'' *''This Planet is Lovely and Super! - Out on July 28th - !humble'' (Live) July 26 *''Max Payne 2: Do I Just... Walk In? - 11'' *''Wheelhouse Whednesday Whreckfest w: WhConeDodger'' (Live) July 27 *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 3 - The Ravine'' July 28 *''Max Payne 2: Escort the Doofus - 12'' *''Fatigued Stream - Minecraft BINGO then ASTRONEER?'' (Live) July 29 *''F1 2016 - CANADA Qualifying - Titanium'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 649 - Wall of Molasses'' *''Saturday Shootsmiths w/ Guude & Arkas'' (Live) July 30 *''F1 2016 - CANADA Race - A Champion'' *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 4 - Coneless'' *''SUPER Lovely Planet - All Jumps, No Shoots!'' *''Minecraft BINGO Night in the Afternoon'' (Live) July 31 *''Max Payne 2: One Bullet At a Time - 13'' August August 1 *''SUPER Lovely Planet - Apples and Spikes!'' *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 5 - Diamond!'' *''Anything New Left to Discover in ASTRONEER?'' (Live) August 2 *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 6 - High-Speed Boat Chase!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 650 - Wild Animals'' *''The Spice Continues to Flow'' (Live) August 3 *''Max Payne 2: Damsel in Distress - 14'' August 4 *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 7 - Observation Deck'' August 5 *''F1 2016 - BAKU Qualifying - Shark Fin Buildings'' *''Watch Me Toot My Own Horn - PUBG - !humble'' (Live) August 6 *''F1 2016 - BAKU Race - Don't Lift!'' *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 8 - SPOON!'' *''Destruction Derby Dacia - PUBG - !humble'' (Live) August 8 *''C-Dot or Bust! - !humble'' (Live) August 9 *''Max Payne 2: Dead Man Walking "Survival" Game Mode'' August 10 *''SUPER Lovely Planet - Spinning CD-RW Discs!'' *''Let's Hike: Heather Lake Trail, WA - Rockslides & Firefights!'' *''Scratching That Itch.io'' (Live) *''First Person PUBG Squads are Fun. FUN!!!! w: Coe, Necomi'' (Live) August 11 *''C-Dot or Bust! - !humble'' (YouTube) August 12 *''Patreon Minecraft UHC - Ep. 9 - LEEEEROY JENKINS!'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - PC - No TwitchAlerts - No !Backseat'' (Live) August 13 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - PC - No TwitchAlerts - No !Backseat Day Two'' (Live) August 14 *''SUPER Lovely Planet - Most Difficult Level'' *''Hellgun: Playerunknown's Sacrifice - PUBG w: Coe, Necomi, & X'' (Live) August 15 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 01 - Voices'' August 16 *''SUPER Lovely Planet - Shortcuts!'' *''We Take This Game "Seriously"'' (Live) August 17 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 651 - Pre-Eclipse Jitters'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 02 - Dark Rot'' *''Drift God then Frag Peasant (also Twitch might still be butts)'' (Live) August 18 *''Hellgun: Playerunknown's Sacrifice - PUBG w: Coe, Necomi, & X'' (YouTube) August 19 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 03 - Illusions'' August 21 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 04 - Sleep Paralysis'' August 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 652 - One Hundred Seconds'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 05 - Backtracking'' *''Riding that Total Eclipse High - Solos:Pacifist:Kookiness'' (Live) August 25 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 06 - Trapped in Fire'' *''Maybe these bois will help me assemble my furniture'' (Live) August 26 *''F1 2016 - AUSTRIA Qualifying - Slippery When Dry!'' *''2017 Total Solar Eclipse from Corvallis, OR - GoPro Wide-Angle'' *''The Enemy Puts Ketchup on Hotdogs'' (Live) August 27 *''F1 2016 - AUSTRIA Race - Comeback Kid'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 07 - Kurt vs. Surt'' August 29 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 08 - Hela'' *''Rogue of the Skies and then of the C-Dots - Return to 420 Subs?'' (Live) August 30 *''Maybe these bois will help me assemble my furniture'' (YouTube) *''Serverunknown's Twitchisdown - PUBG w: Coe, Guude, Necomie'' (Live) August 31 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 653 - Motivation'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 09 - Memories'' September September 2 *''F1 2016 - SILVERSTONE Qualifying - Flat and Wide'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 10 - Recursive Maze'' September 3 *''F1 2016 - SILVERSTONE Race - Chased by Beef'' September 4 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 11 - Plague'' September 6 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 12 - Masks'' September 8 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 13 - Blind'' September 9 *''F1 2016 - HUNGARY Qualifying - Hungry for Pole'' September 10 *''F1 2016 - HUNGARY Race - Reverse Strats'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 14 - Sea of Corpses'' September 11 *''Skydiving Into the Clouds of Saturn'' (Live) September 12 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 15 - Stay in the Light'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 654 - Cassini'' September 14 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 16 - Stuck'' September 16 *''F1 2016 - GERMANY Qualifying - Artificial Incompetence'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 17 - Beast of Darkness'' September 17 *''F1 2016 - GERMANY Race - Over Under'' September 18 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 18 - Ragnarok'' *''Reliving Cassini's Grand Finale - kurtScience NEW Emotes!'' (Live) September 19 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 655 - Loss of Signal'' *''What's new in the Fields of Raven? - NEW Emotes!'' (Live) September 20 *''Roger Roger. What's our vector, Victor? - NEW Emotes & CHEERMOTES!'' (Live) September 21 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 19 - Nothing Left'' *''2nd Playthrough, Hard Difficulty, Spoilers! - NEW Emotes & CHEERMOTES!'' (Live) September 22 *''Fragtona 500 - NEW Emotes & CHEERMOTES!'' (Live) September 23 *''Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough - streambidet 0006 - CHEERMOTES!'' (Live) September 26 *''Twitch Twusday! Remember when this was a thing?'' (Live) September 27 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 656 - Evolution'' *''Staying in the Light - Hellblade: Hard Difficulty - 1/2 off new subs!'' (Live) September 28 *''Bingoboi - Subtember !Mindcrackm'' (Live) September 29 *''Bingoboi - Subtember !Mindcrackm'' (YouTube) *''Today I Bit My Tongue While Eating Lunch - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) September 30 *''F1 2016 - SPA Qualifying - Out of Time'' *''Fraghead - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October October 1 *''F1 2016 - SPA Race - Moulin Rouge'' October 2 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 657 - Positive Reinforcement'' October 3 *''Kindof a Halloweenie Game? Subtember in October - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 4 *''Don't Know What to Stream, Let's Ask Busto - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 5 *''Ya Boy Tanner is Back! - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 6 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 01 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - !Mindcrackm !Exclamation Points!'' (Live) October 7 *''F1 2016 - MONZA Qualifying - A Single Downforce'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 658 - Carry On'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 02 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' October 8 *''F1 2016 - MONZA Race - Dire Tires'' *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 03 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' *''Dressed in my Sunday Best - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 9 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 04 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' October 10 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 05 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' *''Minecraft: San Franbingo - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 11 *''Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice - 06 - Hard Difficulty, 2nd Playthrough'' *''Dressed in my Sunday Best - !Mindcrackm'' (YouTube) *''Driver San Francisco before Flying to San Francisco - !Mindcrackm'' (Live) October 13 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 659 - Regenerations'' October 14 *''F1 2016 - SINGAPORE Qualifying - Wall of Beef'' *''Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life'' (Live) October 15 *''F1 2016 - SINGAPORE Race - Invisibly Moist'' *''Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life Day Two'' (Live) October 17 *''Short Return to Streaming - Mindcrack Marathon Recuperation!'' (Live) October 19 *''Everyone's at TwitchCon! NOW IS OUR CHANCE FOR WORLD DOMINATION!'' (Live) October 20 *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Stealin' Them TwitchCon Views!'' (Live) October 21 *''F1 2016 - Malaysia Qualifying - Beetlejuice'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 660 - Do-Over'' *''Boost Bar Enhancement! - Stealin' Them TwitchCon Views!'' (Live) October 22 *''F1 2016 - Malaysia Race - Confirmed, But Not'' *''Busto A Move! - Stealin' Them TwitchCon Views!'' (Live) October 24 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 1 - Let there be Light Sticks!'' October 25 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 2 - Gun Augments!'' *''The Bootlooper Returns'' (Live) October 26 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 3 - Crazy Tornado Ride!'' October 27 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 4 - Salvaged Giant Solar Panel'' October 28 *''F1 2016 - JAPAN Qualifying - Was the Best of Times'' *''A Connor Sherlock Experience'' (Live) October 29 *''F1 2016 - JAPAN Race - Esteban v. Iceman'' *''FLoB Flunday then Busto Rhymes!'' (Live) October 30 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 5 - The Green Place' *Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 661 - Interstellar Bootlooper'' *''Following the Rules of the Road'' (Live) October 31 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 6 - Potent TNT!'' *''Hellblade Halloween - 3rd Playthrough Quickrun IN COSTUME'' (Live) November November 1 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 7 - Exotic Exploration'' *''Walking Simulator... but Flying - CAW CAW!'' (Live) November 2 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 8 - Organics for Days!'' November 3 *''ASTRONEER: The Return - 9 - Tons of TNT!'' November 7 *''Not the Dolphin - ECHO, First Blind Playthrough'' November 9 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 662 - Constellation Revelation'' November 10 *''Simple Number Counting with Kurt & Friends! - Also Featuring kurtSecrets !!'' (Live) *''Busto Radio Doggo - !doggo'' (Live) November 11 *''F1 2016 - AMERICA Qualifying - Thieves'' *''PUBG - !doggo'' (Live) November 12 *''F1 2016 - AMERICA Race - Sandwich'' November 13 *''The Bootlooper Returns'' (YouTube) *''I just saved a ton on car insurance by switching to ECHO - !doggo'' (Live) November 14 *''Pole Vaulting (Test Server) - !doggo'' (Live) November 15 *''Seattle Weather Forecast: Rember Sun - !doggo'' (Live) November 17 *''Far Lands or Bust Friday & Stuff - !doggo'' (Live) November 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 663 - Juno Indeed!'' November 20 *''Monday Good Times with Busto Rhymes - !doggo'' (Live) November 21 *''Tuesdays with Quarrie (in the House) - PUBG'' (Live) November 22 *''Frag Lands or Bust'' (Live) November 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 664 - Spaghetti Squash'' November 24 *''Fighting Off A Cold with Frags (No Cam) - !doggo'' (Live) November 25 *''F1 2016 - MEXICO Qualifying - Goose Burrito'' November 26 *''F1 2016 - MEXICO Race - Strategy Change'' *''BUSTO: San Francisco - BeamNG Update! - !bustorhymes'' (Live) November 27 *''Like INSIDE but without the giant human blob...probably'' (Live) November 29 *''Far Lands or Bust Episode Recording, Then PUBG Vault-o-rama'' (Live) November 30 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 665 - Missing Magnetic Mount'' *''Seattle in Autumn -aka- Black the Fall'' (Live) December December 1 *''Let's Try Morphite - Like No Man's Sky but without having disappointed everyone'' (Live) December 2 *''F1 2016 - BRAZIL Qualifying - Angry Blob'' December 3 *''F1 2016 - BRAZIL Race - Everything is Illegal'' *''Busto Rhymes Radio'' (Live) December 5 *''Mighty Morphite Power Rangers'' (Live) December 6 *''Early Test Server Boy'' (Live) December 7 *''Pugs with Laser Turrets'' (Live) December 8 *''There's A Snake In My Boot!'' (Live) *''Flannel in the Desert'' (Live) December 9 *''F1 2016 - YAS MARINA Qualifying - Top Speed'' *''It's more of a camper park than trailer park'' (Live) December 10 *''F1 2016 - YAS MARINA Race - Ramps!'' December 11 *''Early Test Server Boy'' (YouTube) December 12 *''FLoB Episode 666 Recording - Nothing Special Planned!'' (Live) December 13 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 666 - Death & Processing Fees'' *''Robo Cat! The Internet Should Love This!'' (Live) December 14 *''Nobody Plays The Old Map Anymore ; ;'' (Live) December 15 *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! That's a thing, still, I guess!'' (Live) December 16 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 667 - Sensitivity'' *''Morphite: Apply Directly to the Forehead'' (Live) December 17 *''Busto Radio Snowmen & Wreckfests!'' (Live) December 19 *''Miramar 500 - Last of the Early Access Boys'' (Live) December 20 *''Far Lands or Bust Recording... & more!'' (Live) December 21 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 668 - Fixer Upper'' December 30 *''Recording FLoB 669 - N I C E'' (Live) December 31 *''Countdown to Dropping the Blob on Busto - !bustorhymes'' (Live) *''Droppin' Balls'' (Live)